conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:House of Savoy
Ties I apologize if you've put this in an article already, but what are the family requirements to have someone marry into the family? I want to further introduce Reinhardt I of Benelux and the House of Utrecht (Benelux) into royalty, thus, maybe have Reinhardt marry one of the princesses. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) He my marry a princess. As he is really young there are fewer candidates, but they would include Christine von Herrenhausen, Carolina Borbon, Luisa Borbon and Princess Giulietta. Princess Demetra of Greco-Turkey is also free, but is much older. HORTON11 23:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I will make him two years older, then Princess Giulietta seems like a good candidate. We need to form some type of history for them. The two countries are fairly far apart, and they would both still be at university, which limits the options. Maybe boarding school? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Is Reinhart related to Albert I of Belgium? We could say Giulietta (and the family) were visiting Belgian relatives and she met the king there. HORTON11 23:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No, Reinhardt and the House of Benelux are related to no other royalty. The house was elected into royalty. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) We could just say they met in college, like Prince William and Kate. HORTON11 23:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, which? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) How aobut Sapienza University of Rome? HORTON11 23:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Reinhardt is 23, and Giulietta is 25. Reinhardt has been there since he was 19, but had to return to Benelux to become King in April. They met when he was 20 (2008) after she broke up with Andrea (she was 22). They dated for 3 years (to date) and are keeping in very close contact (as he's not studying there anymore). Alright, so, when should the marriage be? Where? And how? Remember, she has to move to Benelux. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 00:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) We could have it in Trieste next month. She would be able to live in Benelux but know that if King Pietro dies without children She and Reinhard would have to come to Europa to be crowned King and Queen. HORTON11 00:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not good with royal affairs, but does that mean that Reinhardt will be King of Europa and Benelux at the same time? I've seen it happen in history, but not modern times. I guess the countries will remain sovereign, but with strong royal and ceremonial ties if he dies. Alright, the wedding will be held in Trieste early in July. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 00:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Reinhardt would be king of Benelux and Giulietta would be the ruling Queen of Europa, but their oldest child would inherit both. HORTON11 00:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, alright. But where would they live? Lol. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 00:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) They might rotate between countries. HORTON11 00:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That won't work. We may want to create an independent royal capital city or something. Let's just hope Pietro won't die soon! XD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 00:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Istanbul might work, as it is an international city. Anyways the king is healthy and appears to be fine. HORTON11 00:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC)